Daydreams and Pillowfights
by BestShipDestiel
Summary: Castiel daydreams, leading to Dean to wonder how angels can daydream, but not know about pillow fights. Semiplot/Semifluff Oneshot Destiel Smutty Goodness


[A/N] This is one of many fanfictions I have cowritten with my best friend (and the Dean to my Cas) AndSoIWrote. However, this is my first posted fanfic on the great and almighty FanFic, so please be gentle in reviews (Not really, feel free to critique it honestly). Upon that note, enjoy :D

Cas sat watchfully on the bed, his eyes narrowing at the ground then up from Dean's legs to the top of the neatly arranged hairs on his head. Dean hadn't noticed Cas was looking at him so intently, although he could definitely feel something eerie, like that he was being watched by someone or something. He turned around from his own intent gaze at Sam's computer screen and slowly closed it shut. Cas's eyes finally met his jade ones and Cas caught his breath, unsure of an explanation for his wandering pupils.

"Um. Cas? Can I help you?" Dean chuckled nervously. Castiel broke eye contact, shaking his head. "Sorry, I was... daydreaming." Dean raised his eyebrows at Castiel, taking in the slender angel's body with his eyes, noting that his damn tie was loosened again. "Angels daydream?"

"You'd be surprised at the vast capabilities that angels possess, Dean, don't underestimate us," Cas retorted. He wasn't at all intending to sound rude, though he figured it was a little too late for that since Dean pursed his lips and turned back to the closed laptop.

"Cas-"

"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly. Dean only shook his head wearily.

"You always say the same thing, Cas. What I want to know is do you ever mean it?" he replied bitterly, slowly craning his head toward the angel again.

Cas lowered his eyes, staring down at his feet. "I do mean it Dean. I was not trying to be rude to you. It is just that you always seem to be surprised when I have something you take to be a human capability. My retort was not meant to bring about bad feelings, and I am sorry."

Dean ran his hands through his short tawny hair. "I'm sorry too Cas, I make comments that you could take the wrong way as well. It's just still weird finding out the little stuff about you." Dean put the laptop upon the small kitchenette table and crossed the Winchester's small motel room, sitting down on the side of his bed, close to one of the pillows. A devilish grin flitted across his face as an idea began to form.

Dean snatched up a pillow and chucked it at the angel, laughing as it knocked against his chest.

"I thought you weren't mad at me!" Cas exclaimed as he regained his breath.

Dean stuck his tongue out playfully, "I never said it wouldn't end in war." Cas cocked his head to the side, confused at the reference. Dean only rolled his eyes and hit him again, this time in the face. Cas's own eyes grew wide.

"Stop hitting me!" he yelled, rubbing his cheek.

Dean smirked. "C'mon Cas, you know you want to fight back. Here," he said, handing the angel his own pillow, leaving himself defenseless. "Hit me."

"I will not!" he exclaimed, baffled at the request.

"Go on, prissy. Don't tell me you've never had naked pillow fights in heaven," the hunter teased.

Castiel turned scarlet at Dean's words. "I have never been in a pillow fight, naked or clothed. What is the point of hitting someone with a pillow?" He mumbled. "If you really wanted to hit someone, why wouldn't you use your hands?"

Dean held back a laugh. "So angels can daydream, but they don't do pillow fights?" The Winchester armed himself with another pillow from the bed. "Pillow fights are supposed to be for fun. The naked pillow fights are the greatest wet dream of any preteen boy."

Cas looked sideways at Dean, "Preteen boys dream about naked pillow fights?... With other boys?"

Dean shook his head at the angel's innocence. "If their into that. But usually its girls in their dreams."

Cas looked down at the pillow in his hands, "Oh, okay..." He halfheartedly swung it at Dean, "Am I doing this right?"

Dean ran his fingers over his ginger stubble in mock contemplation. "I think it's more like this." He took another jab at Cas's side. Cas groaned and winced at the afflicted area. "Oh, that shouldn't have hurt," he said softly, and for a second Cas had him mistaken for a respectful man until he moved slyly to Cas's bed and whacked him upside the head. "But that might." Cas went down on the floor, but not without trying to score a hit in the process. He picked himself up leisurely, wiping new blood from his bottom lip with his sleeve. Dean's mouth dropped, dismayed that he could have inflicted any real harm. "Cas, I, I'm sorry," he said quickly, bending down by his side to comfort him. He cupped his hands around his soft cheeks and tilted his face to his so he could get a better look at the abrasion. Coincidentally, Cass grabbed his own pillow and smacked him, sending Dean flying to the other bed.

"You really think I would go down that easy?" Cass remarked, smirking stealthily.

Dean landed with a thump against the bed, a grin spreading across his face. "For someone who's never been in a pillow fight, you know how to play dirty." Dean grabbed a pillow and used it as a shield as he sat up.

Cas just kept smiling as he advanced towards Dean, "I see what you meant by pillow fights being fun." His pillow swung towards the hunter.

Dean dodged and feinted a blow at Castiel's right side, stopping short and hit his left side of his ribs instead. They continued to bombard each other with their fluffy weapons until Cas's ripped in his hands.

"Is that what's supposed to end the fight?" Cas questioned the hunter, looking down at the feathers that had stuck to his trench coat.

Dean pulled the angel close to where he stood and started to pull the feathers off one by one. "Not really, but it works here."

"Alright," Cas said catching his breath and letting his arms fall by his sides. Who knew pillow fights could be so exhausting?

Dean sat next to him, patting him lightly on the shoulder. "Your first pillow fight, how do you feel, Castiel?" he inquired with his other hand acting as a microphone like a reporter on the scene.

Cass turned his head toward the invisible mic and breathed, "Defeated."

Dean chuckled and removed his hand. "That's fairly common." His eyes shifted to two things that chewed the annoyance nerve in his mind: Cas's damn crooked tie and his still-bleeding lip. Suddenly, something inside him made his heart race looking at Cas in his entirety. He absentmindedly grabbed his tie and tugged on the fabric. Cas tossed him a strange look but did not say anything; he trusted Dean. Dean moved his fingers up his tie and to his chin, his jade eyes gleaming all the while, and leaned in close, pressing his lips softly to Cas's.

Castiel let out a small sigh as Dean's mouth touched his. "Dean?"

The hunter pulled back ashamed. 'I'm.. I'm sorry Cas." He leaned back from where he had positioned himself nearly on top of the angel. "If you don't like me that way... it's fine." Dean smiled sadly.

Castiel grabbed the broken pillow and smacked Dean against his arm. "That is not what I was trying to say Dean."

Dean looked down at Cas, a small ray of hope hanging on perilously to his heart, anticipation nearly choking the feeling out of him as he waited for Cas to explain.

"I just wanted to tell you what my daydream was about earlier," Cas smiled. Without even a second passing, the angel had transported both him and his hunter on to the bed, Dean leaning over Castiel again.

Dean grinned as he pulled Castiel's loosened tie off. "Is this a telling or an acting version?"

Cas ran one hand up Dean's back and pulled gently on his neck. "Shut up," he replied, locking his lips against Dean's once more.

Dean moved his buried hands to the nape of Cas's neck, soundlessly pulling him further into his lips. He realized he had waited far too long for Cas's affection and he wasn't about to stop to be gentle. Cas didn't seem to mind however, as he began to shrug off Dean's blue flannel and kiss him around his own neck. He shivered at the warmth that radiated off Dean and his pine cologne, nearly sending the angel in a tailspin straight to Heaven.

Dean pulled his hands away from Castiel's curly obsidian hair, trailing them down to his angel's trench coat before pulling the thing roughly off his shoulders. He bit Castiel's lip as he explored the soft white fabric that covered too much of his flesh.

Dean nodded his consent to remove the fabric that kept them roughly divided when Castiel pulled hesitantly at his shirt. Cas ran his hands under the shirt, tracing his fingers over his hard stomach muscles before removing it completely. Dean smiled, pleased with Cas's advancement.

Castiel reluctantly turned his mouth away from Dean's, focusing more intently on the smooth skin of his neck instead. Castiel slowly slid his tongue down the hunter's jaw, sucking lightly at his collarbone.

He moaned quietly, his warm breath hitting Cas's forehead, "Cas..." Cas moved his head to Dean's and smoothed away loose hairs from his temples.

"Yes?" he asked thoughtfully.

Dean's mouth trembled slightly though his words didn't falter. "Please don't leave me," he whispered. Cas reassured him by kissing him again, his lips brushing against his as soft as a feather.

"I swear to my father I will never leave you Dean," Castiel replied solemnly.

Dean smiled and moved his attention to Cas's chest, his calloused fingers deftly unbuttoning the disheveled dress shirt. A small shiver raced across the angel's skin as Dean all but ripped his shirt off his torso, the goosebumps only to be replaced by more as Dean curiously ran his fingers across his right nipple.

Those fingers eventually trailed down to his slacks. Without the slightest hesitation Dean wavered his hands over Cas's belt and began undoing that as well, tossing it carelessly onto the floor and slid his pants off his waist. He stopped halfway to kiss up in between Castiel's legs, and nibbled softly on the elastic that was his underwear. He continued to gracefully remove Cas's pants, throwing those off the bed as well before climbing over his body, the denim from his jeans ruefully scratching the angel's thighs.

"Dean," Cas whimpered as his hunter slowly ground his hips against his, the pressure causing Cas to strain at his boxers.

A hellish smile spread across Dean's face at the look of lust that had slid into the angel's frost colored eyes. "How bad do you want me Cas?"

Castiel bit the inside corner of his cheek, locking his gaze with Dean's. "If there was ever a time not to tease me Dean, this would be it," the angel growled softly.

Dean grinned through his mouth and continued to tease him, kissing him more raptly and pushing his legs harder into his boxers. An underlying bulge caused him to thrust his pelvis completely into his. "Am I hurting you?" Cass shook his head and slid his hands down from the small of Dean's back to his jeans. Dean took this as the notion to continue.

Cas grasped his hands tightly against Dean's ass, wanting nothing more than to remove these last bits of clothing and feel his hunter in every possible way. He arched up against the sway of Dean's hips into his, a soft moan passing through his lips as Dean forced his tongue down into his throat. He slid his tongue against Dean's, tasting and exploring his mouth, desperate for more.

In one final attempt, Cass slid Dean's jeans off and roamed his hands under his underwear, coping a feel for his ass muscles and soon removed that piece as well. Cass pulled himself up suddenly, only wanting to absorb Dean's true colors, the way God created him. The sunlight seeped through the nearby window, spreading warmth throughout his body as he then proceeded to wrap his hands around his human, merely holding him in arms. Dean returned the embrace, lightly massaging his hands through his jet black hair.

Dean shifted in Castiel's caressing arms and slowly ran his fingers down across the angel's hard on. "We forgot something you know..." he muttered quietly.

"Wha- whats that?" Castiel managed to gasp as the hunters thumb stroked up the sensitive fold of his head.

Dean brought one of his fingers to his mouth and slowly wet his index finger, teasing it in and out of his mouth as Cas watched intently. "Lube," Dean noisily removed his finger from his mouth and ran it down the length of Castiel's dick. Dean smiled as he enticed a loud moan of of the angel, deciding that he wanted to hear more of those deliciously pornographic sounds. Dean moved out from above Castiel and positioned himself between his legs, slowly stroking his cock before flicking his tongue across his head.

Castiel whimpered at the sight of Dean going down on him, his cock hardening in Dean's hand. Dean smiled and went down about halfway with his mouth, sucking hard before coming back up to play with his tip again. "Dean... Don't stop..." Castiel whined. The hunter obliged and went down completely, wrapping his tongue about Cas. The angel bit his lip, moving his hand to the back of Dean's head, fingers entwining in his short golden hair as he pushed Dean's head down his shaft.

Dean began to go faster and faster, teasing and sucking Cas until he knew the angel was on the brink of an orgasm. The hunter slowly came up and kissed Castiel hard, sliding his tongue against Cas's teeth. A throaty moan escaped Castiel's lips and he knew what he wanted. Cas looked over at the motel nightstand and Dean's eyes followed his gaze to see a bottle of lube appear from thin air. Dean growled happily, nipping at Cas's neck as he reached for the bottle.

Cas watched as his Winchester slowly rubbed the water based substance onto his fingers. A quick look from Dean made Cas instinctively turn over onto his stomach.

"You tell me if it hurts too much and we'll stop okay?" Cas nodded and Dean slowly slid a finger into the angel's ass. A sharp gasp made the hunter pause, but after a moment started again. He let Cas grow accustomed to the feeling before inserting a second finger. Cas moaned at the pleasurable sensation, and Dean placed a third in quickly. Castiel gripped the motel sheets tightly as Dean began to push his fingers in deeper. A shock ran through his body as Dean brushed against his prostate, and then nearly screamed Dean's name as he did it again, holding his fingers upon the sensitive gland.

"Dean. I need you now." Castiel moaned, rocking against Dean's fingers. Dean smiled and slowly took his fingers out of Castiel's ass, spreading lube over his rock hard dick.

"God Cas," Dean growled, completely turned on by just the mere sight of his angel lying beneath him.

"Don't use God's name in vain," Cas muttered out of habit. Dean laughed, the fact that Castiel could still be moral in this completely indecent situation. He turned his attention back to Cas, teasing his dick around his rim. A sharp moan from Castiel nearly made the hunter cum right then and there. He pushed his head slightly into Cas, wondering how the angel would take to being gagged and tied. That was definitely a fantasy Dean would like to try out. He slowly pushed farther into Cas, gripping his arms as he pressed all the way in. "Fuck Cas." Dean slowly brought his cock in and out of the angel, building up speed.

Cas bit his lip hard, causing the barely healed split to break again. Blood dripped down his chin, splattering across the dingy white sheets as Dean slid in and out of him. His hands gripped the linen, a rough breathing pattern emerging as Dean began to pound into his tight ass. "Dean!" Castiel moaned, his hunter's dick pressing into his prostate again. He whimpered as Dean pulled away, taking away the delightful sensation, only to cry out as Dean slammed against him again, probing the gland roughly.

"Just a little more," Dean muttered, moving one hand down to grip the angel's ass, pushing in as far he could. He brought Cas back into him a few more times, moving his other hand to start to stroke Castiel's cock as he thrusted into him. "Fuck Cas!" Another one of Cas's pornographic sounds and he would be done for he thought, quickly pumping the angel in his fist.

The angel squirmed beneath him, trying to reach every pleasurable spot at once, a deep moan building in the pit of his chest. Dean's thumb ran up over the slit on his head, precum dripped down his cock, letting his moan come rushing out of his bloody mouth. Dean pulled Cas back against him, biting his neck hard as he came. The angel quivered as he felt Dean fill him completely, cumming just seconds after. They sat there in for a few moments before Dean bent Cas back, pulling his cock slowly out and falling down next to him. "Hey Dean?" The angel asked, moving to hold his hand.

Dean took his hand in his, intertwining their fingers as he drew the sheets around them. "Yeah Cas?"

"I like pillow fights."

Dean pulled him close and kissed the blood off his face. "I like them too."


End file.
